


The Third Wheel

by Thorin0209



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin0209/pseuds/Thorin0209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas提出想要成为兄弟两的助手（the third wheel），显然，这个词儿在Winchester们的字典里有别的更多的意思。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> 基于丧心病狂的808，我都不造为什么我的脑洞这么可怕，要被自己，吓哭了，不要挂我好吗，不要挂我

 

**_The Third Wheel_ **

  
  
  
  
  
“真的，我能做你们的后备（ _I could be your third wheel_ ）。”  
  
Cas瞪着他那双看似纯净的蓝眼睛，一脸认真地说。Sam的嘴角抽动了一下，正要说什么，Dean抬起手来。暗金色头发的男人——几乎是兴致勃勃地舔舔唇——他说：  
  
“你确定吗？”他问，以一种和他一直以来向外展示的强硬姿态相对应的不容置疑的语气说， “你真能做我们的后备吗？（ _Can you be sure that you can be our third wheel ?_ ）”  
  
“Yeah，”Cas有点儿困惑地皱起眉毛，“当然。”  
  
“Well，好的。”Sam看起来有点儿紧张，却又带着不合时宜的兴奋意味吞咽了一下，他金棕色的头发在他深潭般沉绿的眼睛前边晃了晃，像一束阳光，“好的。”他毫无意义地重复了一遍。Sam看向Dean，带有点儿诡异的期许。Dean不动声色地抬起下巴，他拍拍Cas的肩膀，指尖暗示性质地在他的背上抚摸了一把：  
  
“今晚过来我们这儿，”他用那种Cas感到熟悉的命令式口吻说，“在成为我们的后备人员前，你得知道些东西。我是说，基本原则那种。”他刻意咬重了后备人员那个词儿，绿眼睛里旋转着细砂般金色的轮廓，Dean的眼角弯起几根笑纹，盛满了Cas作为一个天使没法读懂的东西。Cas带着几分无辜地看向Sam，大个子摆出一副“你没必要多问”的表情，冲他展开一个温暖的笑容：  
  
“没错儿，”他温和地附和他的哥哥，“我们的确有些事儿得说清楚，你知道的，Cas。”  
  
哦唔，这可真的有点儿怪，Cas想着，他几乎是无意识地歪了歪脑袋，但他从来没有理由不信任这两兄弟，不是吗？他试图说服自己别多想，语调轻快地答应下来。他扑扇起他的翅膀飞走，起先只有微小的一点点的疑惑和担忧在他脑海里慢慢扩展开来，像墙上掀起的一角墙纸，就是让人忍不住动手一点一点儿撕开它，直到掀下一整面沾满白灰的塑料纸。哦，这没什么的，只是自己多想了，他笨拙地安慰自己，这没什么的——只是但愿如此吧。  
  
在Cas按照约定在七点左右来到汽车旅馆时，他小小地吃了一惊：Dean看起来刚刚洗完澡，头发湿润而温顺地服帖在他脑袋上，金绿色眼睛仍带着新鲜的水汽，晒黑的皮肤上散落着浅褐色的小雀斑和晶莹的水珠，他在腰间围了一条毛巾，坐在床上喝啤酒。Sam裸露着他肌肉饱满线条流畅的上身，只套着一条牛仔裤，没有系皮带，裤腰敞开了一点儿，深蓝色布料上方延伸出来两条深邃的人鱼线，裤子松垮垮地挂在他的腰胯上，Cas觉得自己能看见里面灰色细格纹的内裤边儿。哇哦，Cas想，而他觉得这是个正确的时机使用Dean教他的那个词儿：  
  
“棒极了（ _Awesome_ ）。”他板着脸，几乎是咏唱着那个词。Dean呛了一口，他从喉咙深处发出微弱的抽气声，难以掩盖的笑意爬满他翘起的嘴角，泛着水润光泽的嘴角。他只是忍了那么一会会儿，而Cas认为那甚至还不到半分钟——他开始肆无忌惮地大笑起来，眼角沁出一点儿晶亮。他放下啤酒瓶子，用空出来的那只手捂着肚子：“哦抱歉伙计，这——这可真是很搞笑——”  
  
“Cas，那个词不是这么用的。”Sam好心地提醒道，瞪了Dean一眼。他走到冰柜旁为自己拿了一瓶，犹豫了会儿还是放下了手里的另一瓶啤酒。他靠在Dean身边伸展开自己的长腿，看向Cas的眼神像烟雾一样虚无缥缈而难以捉摸，充斥着许多Cas读不懂的东西，Cas有点儿恍惚地看到那几乎实质化的眼神是绿色的，Winchester的颜色，它们柔软得让人甚至没法伸手抓住。Cas后退一步，微微瞪大了眼睛：  
  
“呃，我是不是来的不是时候？”他干巴巴地问，几乎是鬼使神差地，他瞧向Dean腰间浴巾下的暗色阴影。那浴巾很短，只能堪堪遮到Dean的大腿根，而当他坐下的时候那块廉价的白色毛巾差不多什么也遮不住了，Dean似乎发觉了他的目光，他顺着它们看向Cas的眼睛，眼神和他弟弟一样迷蒙而捉摸不透。Cas在心里骂了一声，该死，他讨厌这个：  
  
“我以为你们叫我过来是有事要跟我说，就是那些后备人员的必需知识之类的——”他突兀地感到有点儿没底气，但他很快调整过来，努力装出一副强硬的语气，但得了吧，他们彼此都心知肚明，Cas永远没办法对这两兄弟真正强硬起来，哦，如果你一定得从另一个方面来理解“强硬”的话，也许他可以。  
  
以下是3P部分，读到这里的姑娘你还有药可以吃，吃了药就不要来挂我了，谢谢你QWQ  
  
  
“没错儿，”Dean懒洋洋地喝完最后一点儿啤酒，站起来伸了个长长的懒腰，他腰间的浴巾掉了下来，露出他半勃的阴茎，和它的主人一样懒洋洋地翘在半空，“你说的没错儿。”他假情假意地赞同Cas的话，坦率地展示着他的所有，一步一步地朝Cas走近。Sam放下手里喝了一半的啤酒，叉起手臂饶有兴趣地靠在床边观察他们两个。根据Cas对人类那一丁点匮乏的了解，盯着Dean半勃的阴茎看肯定是不礼貌的，可是他只是没办法在Dean身上为他的目光找一个合适的落脚点，他看起来有点儿害羞地偏过目光，拒绝去看Dean漂亮的乳头和腹肌，他强迫自己凝视着Dean的脸，凝视着那双当得起任何华美形容词的眼睛，他为那双眼睛所吸引，他为那双眼睛后颤抖不已却美丽高尚的灵魂堕天：  
  
“那么也许你想先——”  
  
“我不想。”Dean在离他仅有一截小臂那么长的距离处停下，绿眼睛闪闪发光，他脸上几颗蜂蜜色的雀斑使他整个人鲜活无比，Cas挣扎着不让自己被那些仍然湿润的一小簇一小簇的睫毛分心，他此时正看着Dean，真正意义上地看着Dean。Dean低下头伸手抚摸他歪掉的领带，他手指上粗糙的硬茧擦过那劣质丝绸，发出簌簌的声响，“我所想要做的，是某种意义上的教学——”他拖长了音调，手指盘桓在Cas的喉结处，他几乎是爱惜地抚摸着那儿的肌肤，Cas不禁吞咽了一下，微微抬起下巴让那灵巧的手指——Dean的手指——抚摸自己的嘴唇，“教你如何成为一名合格的后备——”他靠近了些，声音被刻意压低，“我们的第三人（The Third Wheel）。”他温暖的呼吸喷在Cas的耳廓上，而那让他理论上来说并不存在的心为此震颤个不停。  
  
“现在，把你的衣服脱掉。”他他刻意压低的语调里某些显而易见却又难以辨认的异常情绪让Cas内心某个不为人知的角落激动地战栗了起来。他弯下腰顺从地脱掉了裤子，在脱外衣时Dean阻止了他：  
  
“不，”他言简意赅地下令，“风衣和领带留着。”他呢喃着，带着酒味的唇压上来，Cas品尝着Dean那主动为他张开的唇，尝起来像是烟雾和威士忌，他有点儿急切地搂住面前那具年轻而精壮的肉体，手底下的触感像是皮革与丝绸，他掐揉着Dean的腰际，有些急不可耐地用了些天使魔法让那碍手碍脚的衬衫消失。他的领带末端摩擦着Dean正逐渐凸起的乳尖，他们裸露的阴茎碰在了一起，而这如此直接而真实的接触让两人都小小地惊呼了一声。Dean引导着Cas走向床铺——他特意订了间大床房。天使把手伸到两个人正毫无保留地触碰着彼此的部位，沉稳地握起两人的阴茎以一种坚定而不容置疑的速度撸动起来。Dean张开嘴，解脱般发出一声低吟，Cas敏锐地捕捉到他所寄居的皮囊生理上的变化，他的体温和肾上腺素都飞速上升着，似乎全身所有的血液都涌到了下身，那产生了一种飘忽的失重感。他毫不犹豫地继续亲吻Dean，带着一点点温柔和试探吻他，Dean翘起嘴角把手伸到他风衣下边，修剪适宜的指甲刮擦着他的乳头。Sam走过来摸出枕头底下的润滑剂，，牛仔裤不知道去哪儿了，他仍穿着条银灰色细格纹的内裤，阴茎紧绷绷地包裹在那弹性布料下，他带着甜腻而无辜的笑容把那管状物交到Cas手里边：  
  
“好好用它，伙计。”他自己则从后边环住他的哥哥，脸上佩戴着一种近乎虔诚的表情舔吻Dean的后颈，手指游移在他头发里轻柔地拉拽着，Dean则挣扎着握紧Sam的手臂，在Cas唇边低低的叹息。Cas扣住Dean的肩膀把他拉近，吸吮着Dean的下唇，他有些笨拙而手忙脚乱地吻着Dean，两只手小心翼翼地放在他的屁股附近。Sam贴着Dean的脖颈在喉咙里笑得像只柴郡猫，他拉起Cas的手引导它们来到Dean形状漂亮的屁股后边，他示范性质地把中指塞进Dean的臀缝里，反复摩擦Dean的穴口。Cas换了个姿势，把Dean翻过来背对他自己，他一手绕过面前男人肌肉结实的腰部抚摸他早已完全勃起的阴茎，它沉甸甸地温顺地贴在Cas手心里，而Cas认为自己大概明白要如何取悦Dean。  
  
他先是整根撸过，手指灵活地绕成一个不松不紧的圈儿，Dean低吼着挺动腰身操着天使的手指，他喜欢那些干燥而温暖的手指，它们在他的阴茎上反复滑动着，力道时轻时重——哦，他的天使仍然经验不足。Sam此时正忙活着脱下自己那几乎被前液湿透的内裤，他在Dean面前跪下，宣布他将要让Dean得到史上最棒的口交。Dean气喘吁吁地露出一个闪亮的笑容，声音沙哑：  
  
“哦，Sammy，”他不知死活地说，“你可以来试试（ _Try me_ ）。”  
  
而当Sam把他整个儿含进去，Cas往他的穴口里推进一根手指时，他已经完全说不出多余的话了。  
  
他是说，那太疯狂了，他的前边和后边都被妥善地照顾着，哦见鬼，那远远超过了妥善的程度，他不知道该是晃动着腰部索求更多来自天使的那些天杀的灵巧的手指，还是向前挺腰操他弟弟令人惊奇的天赋异禀的嘴。他只能像个田野里遇上台风的倒霉催的稻草人那样，被迫跟随着他身前和身后两个坏心眼男人的节奏——而那一点都不一致。  
  
Dean要疯了，Cas已经推进了三根手指，它们在他的臀缝中间勾起又抽离，时不时温柔地抚摸一下他的会阴和阴囊，而Sam那张该死的邪恶的嘴正吸着他。老天，他从上方俯视着Sam，他眼睁睁地看着自己的亲弟弟尽可能地把他的阴茎吞进嘴里，然后他的两颊毫不掩饰地瘪下去，他差点儿为了那个尖叫出声，后穴颤抖着收紧，“哦，Sammy，那就是你在斯坦福学到的一切吗，怎么吸你哥哥的阴茎——天哪！Cas！”Dean的音调无可救药地拔高，那让他不禁羞愧得耳尖发红，天使的阴茎正艰难地向Dean的屁股里推进着，Dean有种近乎恐怖的直觉，那仅仅是个开始。  
  
而不幸的，Dean是对的。  
  
他感觉快要被掏空了，他的阴茎在Sam嘴里，技巧十足地被舔舐着，Sam那条常常抱怨个不停的舌头压在他的龟头上，舔着冠状沟那儿细嫩的皮肤；而Cas，他自傲地认为这三个人中性经验最缺乏的那一个，正稳稳地握着他的阴茎操进Dean的屁股里，Cas的动作该死的缓慢，缓慢得让Dean感觉要疯掉了，他几乎能清晰地感受到Cas的阴茎是如何一点一点开拓他身体内部每一条细微的褶皱，是如何有力而沉稳地碾过他的前列腺，而那给Dean增添了许许多多没来由的负疚感和羞耻，他的耳朵红得要滴血，声音嘶哑：  
  
“操，Cas，Castiel，你他妈的最好快点儿，你——”Sam突然吐出了他的阴茎，却在他反应的空档里重新用湿润温暖的口腔整个儿包裹住Dean，给了他史上最棒的一次深喉。Dean尖叫出声，射在Sam的喉咙里，Cas则带着点儿莫名其妙的挫败意味和顺从加快了动作，天使的胯部又快又狠地撞在Dean屁股上，把自己深深地埋在Dean的身体里面。Dean此时眼前发黑，那美妙不已的高潮正使他全身软得像个姑娘，他的两腿发软，没法保持平衡，似乎全身上下唯一的支撑点就只是Cas正插在他屁股里的阴茎。他挣扎着和Sam接吻，而那可恶的小混蛋甚至没有伸出一只手扶着他的腰或者哪儿，他只能半靠在Cas怀里让他毫无保留地操自己的屁股，而那感觉真是前所未有的真实。他是说，他几乎能用肠道描摹天使的形状，粗细，一切的一切。Cas吻着Dean的背部，手指按着他的腰窝，天使那未加修剪的下巴蹭在他的肩窝里，嘴唇温暖地蹭过他的耳尖：  
  
“告诉我，Dean，”他的声音干燥又柔和，Dean绝望地想，酒精一般教人上瘾，“告诉我，我做的对不对？这就是你想要教我的吗？”  
  
“Cas——”Dean什么也说不出来，见鬼，他做不到，他没法在世界上最棒的那个天使的阴茎正凶狠地操着自己的屁股时分心说别的。Cas迫使Dean侧过头和他接吻，他尝到眼泪和精液的味道。他摸到Dean的阴茎时惊讶地发现他又硬了起来，而他的囊袋饱满而紧绷，Cas有点儿粗暴地揉了一把Dean的屁股，在他宽阔的背部上印下几个虔诚的吻，他用舌头轻舔每一道发白的伤痕，抚慰性质地描摹那些Dean作为一个不为世人所知英雄得到的数不清的勋章，而Dean为此在Sam嘴里呻吟出声，他不由自主地收紧后穴，主动靠进Cas的怀里，把整个体重放在两人连接紧密的部位：  
  
“好了，Cas，”他喘息着微笑，“别像Sam一样娘唧唧的。”  
  
  
天使沉默着在Dean的耳侧印下一个甜蜜的吻，然后近乎无情地掐住猎人已经泛起青色的腰慢慢将自己从那已经完全被操开的小穴里退出去，Dean咕哝着发出一个介于咒骂和呻吟之间的无意义单音节，那股自脊椎底部升起的诡异空虚感让他双腿发软，他用背部摩擦着Cas的乳头，饱满湿润的嘴唇啄吻天使的鼻子：“这么快可不行，”他的嘴角升起一点戏谑的笑容，Sam重新在他身前跪下来用舌头操他的肚脐，“Cas——”他叫着天使的名字，声音干燥得像谷壳：“别让我失望。”  
  
“我永远不会那样做（ _I will not let you fall_ ）。”天使呢喃着回答他。他退开几步，眼睛里燃烧起陌生而令人兴奋的情感，Dean说不清那到底是什么样的，只是那眼神让他的阴茎愈发硬得发疼。Castiel站在那儿，身上除了皱巴巴的风衣和完全被毁掉的领带以外什么都没有，只是他那眼神，他那直白又坚定的眼神像熔融的铁块，让Dean浑身发烫：  
  
“现在转过身来。”Cas威严地命令道，带着一种让Dean浑身颤抖个不停的低沉意味，像以往他在汽车旅馆里的小浴室里想着天使的蓝眼睛狠操自己拳头时颤动个不停的洗手台，像他开着Impala从破旧停车场飞速驶开时车胎碾过地上细碎的砂石，像他和Sam在遇上麻烦时那穿着风衣头发乱糟糟的天使带着一身血污现身救了他们的小命——所有的一切，他和Cas一同经历过的那些或痛苦或甜蜜的过往飞速地向他涌来，而那对于一个正沉溺在与自己的亲生弟弟和主的天使的美妙性爱中的男人太过了—— _ **太过了**_ 。  
  
Dean顺从地转过身，绿眼睛毫不避讳地迎上Cas的，“好的，”他无意识地说，“好的。”天使给了他一个浅尝辄止的吻作为奖励，那个吻近乎圣洁地落在他的额头，却又在他刚刚用皮肤领会他那浅粉的柔软嘴唇时快速地退离开，“现在跪下。”Cas言简意赅地说道，伸手到自己胯间开始缓慢地撸动他自己紫涨而高高翘起的阴茎。Dean舔舔嘴唇，他大概知道天使想要做什么，他近乎迫不及待地弯下他高傲的膝盖跪在天使面前，Sam在他背后轻笑：“别像个婊子，Sammy。”Dean说，没费劲回头，他向后伸手捏了一下Sam的阴茎根部，坏心眼儿地用了点儿力气，而那成功地使得他烦人的小弟弟安静了一会儿。Dean向Cas靠近，因为近乎无穷尽的接吻而有些红肿的嘴唇覆盖上天使的龟头，他用舌面有技巧地挤压Cas的冠状沟，发出啧啧的吸吮声。Cas只允许他那么做了一会儿，就残酷地捏住Dean的下巴把他从自己的阴茎上拖开，用他那猫咪一样慵懒沙哑的声音引诱他：“不成，”Cas说，俯低了身子，“现在不成了。”他很享受——见鬼，相当享受——看到那饱满又情色的嘴唇包裹在自己阴茎上的景象，配上那双因为生理性泪水而莹润得像精加雕琢后宝石的眼睛，但他需要点儿理论外的实践——你知道的，他从披萨男那儿学了很多。  
  
“如果你愿意的话，我允许你闭上眼睛。”他加快撸动的速度，声音里沉淀着让自己为之羞愧不已的情绪——作为一个天使羞愧不已的情绪，但他现在不在乎那个。Dean整张脸都兴奋地闪起了光，那些蜜色的小雀斑在汽车旅馆廉价白炽光的照射下仿佛融化的金子，他伸出手引导着Cas的动作，半闭上眼睛，一簇簇的漆黑的睫毛在眼底投下浅灰的阴影：  
  
“来吧，天使， ** _来吧_** 。”他邀请道，“让我看看你能做到什么程度。”  
  
高潮来临时Cas有点儿猝不及防，你无法为此责怪一个上一次做爱不知道是什么时代的人，或许从来没有过。他的精液喷了Dean一脸，有些挂在他的睫毛边，他费劲儿地眨巴眼睛，嘴唇在白浊的映衬下愈发的红润，眼瞳的绿色深沉而近乎透明，那张粘满精液的脸庞惊人的美丽又性感，像个淫秽的艺术品：“哦，Castiel，”他假情假意地亲吻天使仍抽动着的阴茎，“你从披萨男那儿学到的不止接吻，对不？”  
  
Sam凑过来吻自己的哥哥，他尝到汗水和Cas的味道，还有属于Dean的一点儿独特的气味——他说不清，大概就像是磨快的刀子，上了枪油的枪，寒光闪烁的匕首那样的锋利而致命的气味，但该死的叫人着迷：“显然，Dean，显然。”Dean抹了一把脸，站起来和Sam接吻，他的吻温柔又具有侵略性，比起Cas生涩的舌头来说熟稔得多。他粗暴地把Sam推到床边的墙上，伸手摸索他弟弟漂亮而肌肉紧实的屁股，他带茧子的手指分开高个子紧夹着的臀瓣，摸到里边那个已经湿润而柔软的小洞，修剪适宜的指甲浅浅地在洞口处摸索着，带起一阵痒意，他的另一只手紧紧按住Sam的脊椎中段，火热的皮肤下边是硬硬的骨骼，他那么用力地按着那儿，仿佛要让两人融为一体，他们离得不够近，完全不够，他得 _进入_ Sam：“天哪，Sammy，”他的声音带着笑意和兄长的威严，比平时压得更低，盛开的啤酒花般潮湿地唱进Sam耳朵里，让他浑身都难以控制地战栗起来：“已经为你的哥哥准备好了不是吗？如此贪婪（So greedy）的小Sammy，对不对？”他把自己的阴茎挤进Sam的臀缝里，上下磨蹭着那个湿润的穴口，Cas温柔地站在短发猎人的背后，缓慢地亲吻他线条流畅的背部肌肉和因为汗水而闪着暖光的腰窝，天使的动作让Dean不由自主地夹紧了屁股，那儿仍然充斥着Cas阴茎填满他时那种酸胀而满足的感觉，他在Sam低声的喘息中间在喉咙深处低低地叹息，哦，他的弟弟，他的天使，他的全部都在这儿了，除了他们Dean一无所有了。  
  
Sam抬起他好看的屁股急切地寻找Dean的阴茎，喉结上下滑动：“快点Dean，”他几乎要尖叫了，“我从来不知道你这么能磨叽——”他不得不吞下后半句挑衅的话，因为他的哥哥，他的Dean，正把他那能杀人的阴茎一口气操进Sam的屁股，见鬼，就算他先前做过扩张那也太过了。Sam无声地尖叫着，指尖痉挛着在墙上划出湿润的痕迹，他扬起自己的脖子任由Dean啃咬，头发丝儿痒痒地在他鼻子上拂动着，那沉默了许久的天使好心地走过来撩开它们，把Sam所有的呻吟悉数咽进自己的喉咙里。  
  
Dean把Sam按在自己的阴茎上用力操他，手指顺着他滑溜溜的腹肌和胸肌一路抚摸上去，精准地捉住他兄弟的左侧乳头，他的整只手掌都贴在Sam胸膛上，皮肤和肌肉底下是他跳动的心脏，以一种熟悉的频率强壮有力地跳动着。Dean贴近Sam的耳朵，湿漉漉地把自己的声音塞进他脑子里：“告诉我，Sam，你用了多少润滑剂，多少手指才把自己扩张得这么软，这么湿？两根，还是三根？”Dean那些蹩脚的从毛片里学来的下流话在Sam听来辣得冒烟儿，尤其是他哥肥厚而粗大的前端坚定而缓慢地碾着他的前列腺的时候，“回答我，Sammy，回答我。”他残忍地抽出阴茎，换了两根手指挤进那圈紧致的肌肉环，那儿又热又柔软，活像把手指戳进了一块儿热乎乎的黄油，“是不是这样？回答你的哥哥，Sam。”  
  
“你那些••••••蹩脚的下流话••••••”Sam近乎呜咽着从Cas柔软的嘴唇里挣扎出来，他吻了一下Cas坚毅英俊的下巴，毛剌剌的，他喜欢那触感。“你喜欢我的下流话，而且我的下流话是世界上最棒的下流话。”Dean有点儿幼稚地坚持，满意地看着Sam把自己的手指吞到手指根部，他用空着的那只手用力扇了一巴掌Sam的屁股，而他的大脚怪弟弟在天使嘴巴里尖叫出声，而Dean该死地——该死地喜欢那个。  
  



End file.
